


Good to Love

by midnightweeds



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Thomas sighed. “It’s a shame, isn’t it?”She drew their hands over to her, rubbing his knuckles against her cheek. “Thomas. My love. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of. Love is love. Pure. Honest. True.“To love and be loved- not everyone can experience that. You should be proud.”“Perhaps.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a text message conversation in the middle of this, from Miranda's POV. Her texts are on the right, James' are on the left.
> 
> If a statement is in italics, it's a thought. If a word in a sentence is in italics, it's being stressed.

"No James?"

Miranda shifted her car into drive and pulled away from the airport. "Am I not allowed to see you without him?"

Thomas reached over and took her hand, his lips grazing her fingertips. "Of course, darling. How was your holiday?"

"Enlightening."

He chuckled. "I heard you went to Paris for a few days?" His thumb smoothed back and forth over her palm, warm and familiar.

She took two deep breaths in before saying, "Yeah." It felt horrible. "My brother got engaged."

"Already?" He mused. "We're a bit overdue, aren't we?"

"We're nineteen."

"We've been together quite some time."

She hummed, a small smile on her lips.

"I couldn't see myself married to anyone else, Miranda."

 _Couldn't you_ , she thought, her lips pressed together to stop her from speaking. "I love you, too, Thomas," she said instead. "Let's give it a year or two more, though."

He kissed her fingers again.

"You look like a lobster dinner."

He laughed, pulling the visor down to look at himself. "Father's business partner had a good laugh over dinner last night- he, of course, was unimpressed."

"Oh, of course," she glanced at him, grinning. "How was it otherwise?"

"Productive. Father is buying property in Jamaica. Wanted my opinion, I guess."

They both knew that he didn't really care for Thomas' opinion on anything. He just didn't want him spending another Christmas with her family.

"We played golf Christmas morning with Peter's father-"

"I didn't realize he would be there."

"Neither did I. Apparently, he lives there."

"What of his wife?"

"I've no idea, Miranda. Your guess is as good as mine."

She hummed. _I met a girl_ , she thought, but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. _She's an entire world I never knew-_

"Father has a girlfriend."

"Yikes."

He laughed, thumb continuing to smooth over her palm. "She's nice. Young.

"I wish I'd been with you, though."

"I missed you, too, love."

He kissed her fingers again.

"Are you going to ask?"

"I figured that you'd tell me," he admitted quietly, leaning back against the head rest. "I suppose you being here alone is indicative of how things worked out."

"What did you expect?" She asked curiously. "I know you hoped that we'd moved forward together. I know he hoped the same. I just…feel blind toward the plan."

"What did you expect?"

She sighed. "The usual."

"I see."

"But you fell in love."

His fingers tightened around hers.

"He's very charming. Handsome, obviously. Intelligent. Gentle. Kind. Generous."

His swallow was audible. She almost laughed, but teasing him was too good. And he should have known by now that she always gave him what he wanted.

"Easy to love."

"You think so?" He asked quietly.

"Good to love, too. Especially with how much he loves you. I don't even think he realizes how it just shines in his face." She shifted her hand, fingers twisting through his. "And if you love him, Thomas, I can't imagine…He must be something incredible."

Thomas smiled.

Even without looking at him, she knew it was more out of sadness then humor. Very briefly, she wondered who he would choose, if forced, and decided she more certainly didn't want to know the answer.

It wouldn't have been fair either way.

"What you all have…it's quite special."

He turned to look at her, never lifting away from the headrest. "What we have is special," he told her.

There was a softness in his eyes when she glanced at him, a tender admiration that filled her with an aching desire to kiss him. For him to be only hers for just a moment longer.

As they slowed with traffic, she resisted the urge, a strange feeling of pride settling over her.

"It isn't a competition."

The relief that flooded out of him felt as though it took up every inch of space left in the car, smoothing over her like an embrace.

"How did you fall in love with him?"

"Quickly," he told her, almost breathlessly, gripping her hand against him. "One moment we were arguing about BREXIT and the next…I don't quite know, actually. The next thing I remember is his cock in my mouth and his eyes on mine as I held it there."

She bit her bottom lip.

"But it was before that, I think. Before I started spending time with him alone. While we were still in the library."

For a moment, she thought she remembered when it happened –her feet in his lap and his face in his hand as he watched James study instead of writing a paper.

"It was a secret," she murmured.

Just as quietly, he said, "Yeah. It was."

"Why?" she pressed, more curious than angry. "I know you, Thomas. I know your heart. I love you. Why not tell me?"

"Because I would have had to tell him, too. And I wasn't," he took a deep breath. "He hadn't truly been with a man before."

"Lucky you."

Thomas hummed thoughtfully. "And he wasn't ready- even when I kissed him. He wasn't ready. So, I loved him secretly."

She half laughed. "In the library," she commented gently. "Quietly. Darkly. In whispers."

"Even now," Thomas sighed. "It's a shame, isn't it?"

She drew their hands over to her, rubbing his knuckles against her cheek. "Thomas. My love. You've nothing to be ashamed of. Love is love. Pure. Honest. True.

"To love and be loved- not everyone can experience that. You should be proud."

"Perhaps."

_I know it's true. I know it's true because I met a girl and-_

"Well, I love you. And he loves you. Should we be ashamed?"

"No, Miranda. _God_."

"Ok," she murmured, gently biting his knuckle. She smiled as he laughed. "You've no reason to be, either." 

* * *

**James M**

You'll be here for 7, right?

I'm on the way

He still has no idea.

I thought he was kidding  
When he said you're a sadist

Ha ha.

Miranda.  
Are you certain ?

 _No_  
Yeah  
Hurry up.  
We're having lobster for dinner.

I just picked up Indian?  
I thought we agreed on that

Don't worry.  
You'll find it charming.

I'm not certain how lobster is charming, Miranda

(:  
x

xx

* * *

James erupted with laughter when Thomas pulled the door open, his hand against the door frame and face suddenly flushed from more than just the cold.

The warmth that spread through Miranda at the sound of his laugher was only pushed aside by the endless love she felt for Thomas when he turned to her with a look of surprise and a smile that could end any war. She leaned against the wall, watching as he dragged James into her flat and closed the door, arms circling him as he turned them both.

As his face dipped into James' neck, his eyes never left hers. The kiss he pressed beneath James' ear caused him to stop laughing. He pulled out of Thomas' hold long enough to set the bag of food on a side table before wrapping his arms around him again.

"I missed you," Thomas murmured, taking James' face in his hands and kissing his lips.

She continued to watch them, admiring the way their bodies fit together easily, James curving into Thomas as though he'd always belonged right there.

Whatever his response was, she missed it as she realized that this was the first time she'd seen them in such an embrace. However, there wasn't much time to consider them, James reaching a hand behind him, gesturing for her to join them as Thomas pulled the tie from his hair.

There was a fondness in Thomas' eyes that she noticed once she was behind James, changing only when they shifted to her. He smiled as she circled an arm under James', fingers wrapping over his shoulder as she pressed up onto her toes. Her lips brushed James' neck in greeting.

Thomas leaned in, kissing her slowly, effectively trapping James between them as he took her face in his hand, arm drawn around his neck. "You tricked me, witch," he murmured, voice barely a whisper.

She only grinned in reply, eyes closing as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

He stepped away from them, leaning against the door.

James found her hand on his stomach and hooked his fingers through hers. Thomas grinned at them, running his fingers through his short hair.

"I see you got some sun."

His grin didn't fade. "I fell asleep by the pool. Wait until you see my thighs. I had a text book in my lap." His eyes bounced back and forth between them, chest rising more and more quickly as though he couldn't quite believe what was happening. He tilted his head as he looked at James, "I can't believe you've been keeping my girlfriend happy and you never even mentioned it."

She laughed. James smirked.

"Our girlfriend," James suggested, fingers pulsing in hers. "If you still-"

Thomas closed the space between them, arms wrapping them to him as his lips moved quickly between the pair. "Of course I still," he started to say, but Miranda lifted her hand from James' stomach, his fingers still hooked through his, and took Thomas' face in her hand.

He smiled when he realized she wanted them to kiss, her body leaning heavily into James', pressing he and Thomas closer together. "I love you," he told her.

James unhooked his fingers, sliding them into Thomas' hair.

"Not more than I love you."

* * *

"Show Miranda," Thomas murmured, his voice low and thick in the quiet darkness of the living room.

James hesitated, his hand moving from Thomas' thigh to hers, fingers drawing down her skin in thought.

"Show her what a good boy you can be, James," Thomas encouraged, and James slowly pulled away, moving to sit on the floor between his legs.

Thomas touched his face fondly, thumb brushing over his check and palm cradling his jaw. James leaned into the touch, sucking his thumb into his mouth before accepting his fingers down his throat.

His eyes had fallen closed, lashes brushing his pale cheeks, and Miranda thought he'd never been more beautiful than he was now. His tongue pressed against Thomas' fingers in attempt to keep spit in his mouth, but Thomas made a sound in the back of his throat to stop him.

James cried very slightly. She curled closer to Thomas, sighing at the kiss he left on her temple.

"He's being shy," Thomas explained, his voice soft.

Miranda reached out and trailed her finger down his cheek. James started in surprise, eyes opening to her.

"Perhaps you should help him, love."

She knew what he meant. She knew what he wanted.

They'd done it before, after all.

But, James leaned, very gently, into _her_ touch, and she joined him on the floor, kissing his jaw and sliding her tongue along Thomas' fingers until she found James. She took his jaw in her hand and turned his face, watching as Thomas' fingers fell from his mouth.

Miranda kissed him tenderly, smiling as his eyes fell closed. "There is no reason to be shy, James." She lifted her free hand, fingers trailing up Thomas' thigh and pulling him from his boxers.

When he opened his eyes again, she leaned over Thomas' thigh and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, eyes never leaving him. James hummed appreciatively as Thomas hissed, his hand slipping into her hair. She pressed her hand to the back of James' neck, the tips of her fingers in his hair as she brought him closer.

Her tongue brushed his, pre-cum still heavy on hers. The surprise in his eyes changed his hesitancy to dark, dangerous lust- and she understood what Thomas had meant when he said he thought he'd fallen in love while he sucked James.

She pushed him closer to Thomas' cock, kissing his open mouth.

"Impress me," Miranda murmured.

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<3
> 
> ............the more i write these three the more it hurts its very sad i can't believe i never realized before........
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to take requests/connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Good to Love_ and I'll write you a mini OT3 moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back!
> 
> Link is on profile.


End file.
